Winkom News
Winkom News is Ludussian-Neltodian defunct news television network owned by Winkom Ludussia SRL. The channel broadcasts nationwide and worldwide news, sports news, weather, talk-shows and lifestyle programmings. History Winkom News was launched on May 24, 2010, under the name 24 TV. On September 24, 2012, 24 TV was renamed as Winkom 24 because the old name is very unacceptable and illegal said the Ludussian president Miriam Băsescu, and launched in HD simulcast. On November 6, 2012, The Ludussian National Audiovisual Council decided in the public hearing to extend the audiovisual license for the Winkom 24 station and will be transformation from post-regional to national and international (more specifically Neltody). On November 11, 2013, Winkom 24 regional stations was launched for Ludussia territories, here's the launch of Winkom 24 Sholde, Winkom 24 Frunde, Winkom 24 Coles, Winkom 24 Philandioua and Winkom 24 Sincronis. On mid-2014, Winkom 24 Servpoa, Winkom 24 Galenați, Winkom 24 Cuturești and Winkom 24 Greslești was launched. On October 10, 2018, Winkom 24 was renamed as Winkom News, as part of Winkom's rebranding effort. On March 25, 2019 at 12:00 UTT, some Winkom News regional stations (like Sholde, Frunde, Coles, Philandiowa and Sincronis) was closed. On March 26, 2019 at 20:00 UTT, all Winkom News regional stations (like Servpoa, Galenati, Cuturesti and Greslesti) was closed. On April 1, 2019, Winkom News (along with Winkom Talk) was closed because generally not as successful, Winkom News replaced by Stiri TV, but Winkom Talk doesn't have change. Message for closure (15-31.03.2019) Ludussian Atenție toată lumea, să spun ceva că Winkom News și Winkom Talk vă fi închis pentru că are nu suficient de spectatori. Pe 1 aprilie 2019, poată fi închis pentru teritoriile Luduziă și Neltodiă. Neltodian Faites attention à tout le monde, disons quelque chose comme Winkom News sont fermés car il ne suffit pas de les spectateurs. Le 1er avril 2019, il peut être fermé pour les Ludussie et Neltodie. English Pay attention to everyone, we say something about Winkom News and Winkom Talk will be closing because it's not enough to viewers. On April 1, 2019, just can be closing for Ludussia and Neltody territories. Programmings Final programming *''At The Wheel'' - only Saturdays *''Business Club'' - only weekdays *''Focus Anierica'' - only Saturdays *''Like In Movies'' - only Sundays *''Ludussia News'' - only weekdays for Ludussia-only *''Neltody News'' - only weekdays for Neltody-only *''News For Kids'' - only weekends *''Winkom News Daily'' *''Winkomcult'' - only Saturdays *''Winkomatutinal'' - only weekdays *''Winkompedia'' - only Saturdays Logos 24 TV (2010-2012).png|First logo (May 24, 2010 - September 24, 2012) Winkom 24 (2012-2015).png|Second logo (September 24, 2012 - October 19, 2015) Winkom 24 HD (2012-2015).png|First HD logo (September 24, 2012 - October 19, 2015) Winkom 24 (2015-.n.v.).png|Third logo (October 19, 2015 - October 10, 2018) Winkom 24 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (October 19, 2015 - October 10, 2018) Winkom News (2018-.n.v.).png|Last logo (October 10, 2018 - April 1, 2019) Winkom News HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Last HD logo (October 10, 2018 - April 1, 2019) Category:Winkom Category:Defunct television channels Category:News television channels Category:Defunct television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Defunct television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Launched in 2010 Category:Closed in 2019